falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Desert Rangers
The Desert Rangers were a group of survivalists and vigilantes, living in the Nevada area but also have been known to be found in Zion Canyon and Arizona. As of 2271, the Desert Rangers have merged with the New California Republic Rangers to form one cohesive group. Background The Rangers hail from the badlands of Nevada, from survivor communities that survived the nuclear devastation relatively unscathed. They trace their heritage all the way back to the Texas Rangers, who inspired their mission to make the wasteland better, one step at a time. To this end, they learn survival and combat skills before taking to the road to carry out their mission.The Vault Dweller: "{1001}{}{Rangers}" Tycho: "{1101}{}{We Rangers hail from back east, what used to be called Nevada. Our heritage stretches back to the days of the Texas Rangers. We learn survival and combat skills in order to go out into the world and have a chance of surviving and making things better.}" (TYCHO.MSG)Fallout Bible 9 Tycho: "Tycho's a nod to the desert rangers of Wasteland. Obviously that "history" didn't wind up in Fallout, so that makes it more of an homage than anything. Originally, the idea is that he came from east of California, in the Nevada area. His family comes from people who survived the devastation when WAR happened, likely living among the badlands of Nevada. As I envisaged it, Tycho learned a lot about desert survival and whatnot from his small community, which kept a strong survivalist contingent -- so they still had some small arms and books. They probably had something like the cliff-dwelling Indians going on for their town, though I never fleshed it out. Anyway, Tycho took off to wandering the desert with traders and explorers for several years, returning from time to time with goods or maps. Most likely he started with small trips and went further abroad as he became more experienced. He went as far as the Gulf of Mexico in Texas and then headed back west. Eventually he wound up on the west coast as a long-range explorer from a loose group of desert rangers whose actual origins, scope and purpose weren't defined. In some ways Tycho is reminiscent of master Yuta from "Nausicaa and the Valley of the Winds." He carries a gas mask just in case, wears hardened leather armor, has a knife, knuckles, canteen, all the usual survival gear. I'd pictured him as this guy in leather armor (Fallout-style) with a gas mask hanging around his neck, goggles (to keep out sand and glare), a sand-colored cloak usable for camouflage and to keep the sun off, and a double-barreled shotgun." For years, the Rangers continued their efforts to protect the people of the wasteland against its hazards, from raiders to violent tribes (White Legs). They eventually met their match when they clashed with Caesar's Legion in Arizona. The war went badly for the Rangers, who found themselves outnumbered by Caesar's armies which held a substantial numerical advantage over them. Despite superior training and equipment, their numbers quickly dwindled, forcing them to call on the New California Republic for help. The Ranger Unification Treaty was signed in 2271 as a result. In exchange for the NCR's protection of Hoover Dam, New Vegas and southern Nevada against the forces of the Legion, the Desert Rangers would be absorbed by the New California Republic Rangers.Mojave Outpost monument placard: "In the year 2271, the Desert Rangers of Nevada and rangers of the New California Republic met at this spot to sign the Ranger Unification Treaty. Under this treaty, the Desert Rangers agreed to be absorbed into the NCR in exchange for NCR's protection of Hoover Dam, New Vegas, and southern Nevada against the forces of Caesar's Legion."''The Courier: ''"Why are the rangers here?" Hanlon: "There's a lot of answers to that question, but it started with the Ranger Unification Treaty. We weren't always the only show in town. Nevada had its own posse, the Desert Rangers. They fought Caesar even farther east, out in Arizona. Didn't go well for them. Years back, we met with the Desert Rangers at Mojave Outpost and agreed to help them against Caesar if they would join the NCR." (Hanlon's dialogue)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.390: "'4.27 Mojave Outpost''' ''The place where the Mojave Outpost now stands was originally a checkpoint between California and Nevada. After the war, it stood empty and vacant for well over a century. Ten years ago, the NCR Rangers and the Desert Rangers of Nevada (who have been dwindling in numbers) met at what had become known as the I-15 Mojave Outpost, to establish terms of the Ranger Unification Treaty. In its current form, Mojave Outpost serves as the link between NCR and the Mojave Wasteland." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) A special monument outside the Mojave Outpost commemorates the signing of the treaty. Appearances In Fallout, Tycho mentions that his grandfather was a Desert Ranger, and that his grandfather taught him and his father those survival skills.Tycho: "{115}{}{Had some pretty good training, and some good weapons, too. My grandfather was a Ranger way back when, and he taught my father everything he knew. Dad passed it on to me. So I know enough not to drink glowing water, so to speak.}" Furthermore, Tycho is described to be wearing the Desert Ranger armor, however his model is not designed after it and is simply shown as wearing leather armor. In Fallout: New Vegas, there is a monument at the entrance of the "Mojave Outpost" that depicts a Desert Ranger and NCR Ranger shaking hands, representing the pact between the two factions. NCR Veteran Rangers bear a nearly identical appearance to Desert Rangers. Behind the scenes The Desert Rangers are a reference to Wasteland, the 1987 game to which Fallout is considered to be the spiritual successor. That game also featured Desert Rangers facing challenges in a post-apocalyptic setting (specifically, the American Southwest.) References Category:Fallout mentioned-only factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only factions es:Rangers del Desierto pl:Pustynni Zwiadowcy pt:Desert Rangers ru:Пустынные рейнджеры zh:沙漠遊騎兵